Julie
by Perkyhorses
Summary: What if Jenny gave in to Julian in the cave? 16 years later Jenny has a daughter. Julie finds her true power when her family is murdered and her little sister taken. Julie is taken back in time to the last game her parents play.  Summery fix! haha
1. Chapter 1

**Julie**

**(I do not own any of the characters but Julie! This is a Disclaimer!)**

_A snarl ripped from her throat as light shot from her hand effectively hitting its target. Power surged through her, and with a triumphant smile, she turned to face the next Shadow Man.  
__**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_ Ah the lovely alarm clock. Awakened her at last! Julie woke from her disturbing slumber and rolled out of bed, clumsily hitting the floor on her mission to the bathroom. She really needed to clean her room. Sidestepping the junk on the ground, she made a bee line towards the multicolored door, and once inside, slammed it shut. She went straight towards the sink and splashed water on her face before looking in the mirror. There she saw a girl with eyes an impossible blue, and long layered hair that looked as if it were made of frost. She figured she got her looks from her father. Her mother had blond hair, but it was more of a gold than a frost, and her eyes had no explanation.

At school she was a freak. Of course the boys thought her beautiful, but somehow they were too scared to approach her. She had that way with people. Something about her just screamed "not normal!" When she walked by, all the girls would give her death glares, and start whispering. She almost always heard what was being said about her.

"What a freak!"

"I heard she messes around with witch craft"

"Look at her strutting around like she owns the place!"

"She's looking this way! Turn around!"

Yep. That's how things went. After a while she learned to block everyone out. She always sat in the corner by the building and listened to her ipod on full blast. It always worked. She had no friends, but she didn't really care. Friends were just a distraction. She can distract herself by doing other things.

Anyways! Back to reality! She glared at the girl in the mirror then picked up a brush and started to brush her hair and get ready for the day. She looked over at the clock on the wall and panicked. She was going to be late! If she gets one more tardy she gets expelled! She cannot get expelled from this school. This was her last chance. No other school will accept her. So she quickly threw on a black Tee, some jeans, and her Nikes then rushed down stairs. Her little sister was waiting at the bottom with her backpack on and a worried expression.

"Julie! We are gonna be late!" Jumping the last two stairs she grabbed her sister's arm and rushed them out the door. "I know sweetie, that's why we gotta hurry." I quickly buckled her in the back seat of my mustang and then rushed into the driver's seat and took off. Sure I was speeding but hey what can I say? Julie looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Jessie was OK. She looked fine. Just a little shaken. Unlike Julie, Jessie had ink black hair and forest green eyes. They were as opposite as night and day when it comes to looks. She supposed it was because they had different fathers.

Julie never got to meet hers. Her mother, Jenny Locke, told her he died in a terrible accident at great grandpa's house. Apparently he fell through the stairs or something. Every time Julie would ask about him she would get this far away look, as if she were remembering something very special, then it would turn into something very sorrowful and she would shake her head and just walk away. No matter how much she wanted to just bombard her mom with questions about him, she didn't push it. She could tell it brought up bad memories.

Jessie's dad was Tom, her mom's husband. He raised Julie as his own, but for some reason she never could call him dad. It didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she knew he wasn't her real dad, just a replacement. Well she tolerated him anyways, no matter how much he annoyed her at times.

Julie and Jessie pulled into the parking lot of Jessie's school. Quickly pulling up to the drop off she let Jessie rush out before she was late for class. Oh how she wished her life was as simple as it was in the fourth grade. After yelling a quick good bye, she sped towards the high school.

She was so late, so very, very late! This was bad! The bell had already rung and she was running as fast as she could towards history. When she finally reached the door she crashed through it out of breath and panicked. Her teacher, Mr. Peterson, glared at her with such hatred it should have killed her where she stood. He looked back at the class. "Excuse me while I take Julie to the office." She could hear everyone laughing as he grabbed her by the arm and drug her to the office.

"Miss Locke, do you have any idea how many times you have been sent to this office?" The principle snapped at her. All the teachers, correction all the adults, hated her in this place. She just hung her head, refusing to look at him. She was so angry she was afraid if she looked at him, he would end up flying backwards into a wall. That's what happened when she got into "fights". One time a boy came up to her when she was just minding her own business and listening to her ipod as usual, and he grabs her ipod and throws it at the building. Julie stood up and had to clench her fists to keep herself from doing anything stupid, and to hold back the power that was building inside her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" oh he could tell by her expression that she was majorly pissed off. Her eyes, still the impossible blue, were daggers directed at him. Shadows started to slither towards her feet. "Do you think you daddy's gonna save you? Where is he huh? Or do you even have a father?" She was getting angrier at the second. Nobody talked to her about her father. She may not have known him, but she could sense him at times. Sense who he was. A growl ripped from her throat and her expression became more dangerous. By this time the stupid boy was realizing his mistake, and he was terrified. He looked like a cornered animal, and she was about to make the kill. Just as she was about to attack she heard a whisper in her mind. _No Julie. You don't want to make a scene. Do not let them find you._ The voice was like music, and it was familiar. Everything in her being was screaming at her to listen. So she released the shadows from her grasp. His warning didn't stop her from lashing out though. She held onto enough power to hit him with enough force to throw him all the way across the lot.

Yeah that got her suspended for a month. Flashback over she is now back at her principle nagging her and trying to keep control of her temper. "Well do you know? How many times have you been in this office?" She glared up at him through her long, dark, lashes. If looks could kill he would be dead 1,000 times over. At her look he stepped back a little in shock. I guess he didn't realize how dangerous she could be. Trying to keep up his façade he answered his own question.

"57 times! This is ridiculous! We have had enough, you are expelled. Never come back here again." Without a word he stood up, gave him another glare which sent him stepping two steps back, then she walked out the door and headed straight towards her car. She got in, slammed the door shut, and raced home. Time to face the consequences. While she drove past the woods she swore she saw a shadow run past her and disappear in the trees.

**(A/N) Ok so tell me what you think! Please review! I have something really good planned for this story! Hope you like it =)**

**~Perkz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Julie**

**(I do not own anything! But I do own Julie and Jessie!)**

When Julie got home she opened the door to find her mother with a scowl on her face. Of course the school had called her. With her head held down she side passed her mom and set her bag down on the floor. Then she turned to face her. Jenny Lock was about an inch taller than Julie, yet she could never look as intimidating as her. Julie could be very intimidating. Her mother just had the happy, sunny glow about her. Right now her sunny glow had dimmed down a bit. She was mad. Julie lifted her head up to say something, but her mother held a hand up and closed her eyes.

"Before you say anything, just let me tell you I understand." She looked shocked at this. She was expecting to get grounded or some form of punishment. She did not expect her mother to understand. She opened her mouth to speak but her mother motioned with her hand again, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I know your thinking, "how can she understand what I'm going through?" and in truth I don't. I don't understand what you are struggling with." Her next words shocked her. "But your father did." Jenny hung her head and sighed. Then she motioned for Julie to come to the living room and sit down. "Come here. It's time I tell you about your father." Julie moved robotically to go sit with her mother. She sat across from her and waited for her to continue.

So Jenny told her. She told her about the Games, the shadow men, and Julian. She told her about the pain she went through to save Tom and Zach in the last game, and about the pain she went through when the shadow men killed Julian. Julie sat and listened all the while in complete shock. When her mother slid the golden ring off her finger and held it out to her, she unfroze and took it. She could clearly see on the inside were the exact words her mother told her. _I am my own master._ She was fascinated by it all. It explained so much about what is going on with her. She started to hand the ring back to her mother but she said,

"No, you keep it." She looked up and gave Jenny a smile. Then she got up and put the ring on a chain, then put it around her neck. She was touched that her mother would give her something so precious. "Thank you." She just smiled.

"Now you know everything. But honey, please don't go looking for the shadow world." At this she looked very serious. "They will not help you to understand. They are not good. It is not in their nature. Julian wanted to be good, he really did. I do believe he truly loved me, but I couldn't save him from himself. In the end he proved that he could be good. Just don't think the other shadow men are the same. They aren't. They would kill you once they have the chance." Her next words scared Julie the most. "They are looking for you right now Julie. You have more power than you can possibly know. And they don't like it. Whatever you do, do not use that power. It only makes it easier for them to track you. I am not going to lose you." Julie nodded her head taking her mother's warning to heart. If it could be helped, she will not use her power.

**~Time Laps! ~ Time Laps! ~ Time Laps!**

**3 months later**

A loud bang and a scream is what woke Julie from her sleep. She looked over at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. She quickly got out of bed and ran to Jessie's room. She was gone. Eyes wide in panic Julie started to shout out.

"Jessie!" running down the stairs as fast as she can. "JESSIE!" no reply. She saw a shadow shoot across the floor in front of her, and she saw dark eyes mocking her from the dark kitchen. Then she heard her mom's voice from upstairs. "Julie!" It was panicked. Julie ran up the stairs and crashed into her mother's room. She found her on the floor holding her side. She slid on her knees across the room to the woman's side.

"Mom let me see it." She shook her head "no." "Mom. Let. Me. See. It." She removed her hand to reveal a nasty gash going almost all the way down her side. It looked like claw marks. Julie helped her to sit up and lean against the wall. "Mom. What happened?" She was looking her in the eye very seriously, but her mother looked as if she were slipping into unconsciousness. Her head was starting to lull to the side and her breathing was getting weak. "It was the Wolf. Julie, they're here. The shadow men are here." Her eyes got wide. But there were more important things to do than getting scared. She would have to just suck it up. She looked at her mother again. "Where's Jessie?" Jenny lifted her head to look at her daughter. "They took her." Julie, by this point, was pissed off. She could feel the power start to surge around her.

"Julie, you need to leave me here." She snapped her head towards her mother. "Absolutely not. I'm taking you with me." She went to pick her up, but she made a noise telling her that if she moved she would be in serious pain. "No Julie. You need to leave me here. Go find your sister. Honey I'm not gonna make it, and you know it." Julie was crying by now. She didn't want to leave her mother here to die, but Jenny was so stubborn she would make her leave.

A funny stench started to fill the air. Smoke. She looked behind her. Smoke was coming in through the bottom. She turned back to her mother panicked. "I won't let them take you. Body or soul." She pulled a knife out of her back pocket and started to carve the rune. Once she was finished, right at her mother's feet was Gebo. She looked up. Her mother had the most loving look on her face. "Thank you sweetie. Thank you so much." She stretched her hand out to touch Julie's face. After taking a shaky breath, she gave her mother one last tear-filled look.

"Gebo." It was barely a whisper but it worked. Her mom's body did a quick jerk then her head fell to the side and her hand dropped from her daughter's face. Julie laid her down gently and closed her mother's blank eyes. She seemed to have a smile on her face. Like she was just given a wonderful gift.

"I love you mom." Then she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Not even the shadow men could hurt her mother again. She suddenly heard a strange noise. Almost like something was about to explode. Then it happened. All at once the whole house set fire. She couldn't breathe that well anymore since smoke filled the room. There was fire everywhere she turned. Then shadows clouded her vision. When they had cleared to where she could see again, she was on the ground outside the burning house. Then it exploded. Actually exploded, pieces going everywhere.

When she could finally open her eyes, she saw them. All had human forms, all looked dangerously beautiful, and they all were surrounding her in a circle. The shadow men had come for her.

**(A/N) OK I hope you liked it! Some major action scenes coming up in the next chapter. Please review!**

**~Perkz**


	3. Chapter 3

Julie

Chapter 3

**(I do not own Forbidden Games. Only My own characters!)**

The shadowmen that surrounded her were all beautiful, and they were all staring at her. She was covered in mud and soot from head to toe. Right then she probably looked like a small lamb surrounded by wolves. She turned her head to look at all of them.

One shadowman caught her eye. He was staring at her intently, as if trying to make sense of something, with eyes like emeralds. That one green that was hard to capture in any photograph. She returned his gaze with her own icy stare. After what seemed like hours, one of them grunted and green-eyes blinked as if coming out of a trance.

Julie put her head down for a moment, then looked back up just in time to see him glance at her quickly again and run his hand through his midnight black hair. Then she turned to face the rest of them. The shadowmen. All looked full of hate, and anger. By the look in their eyes she knew she was in trouble. Her body tensed and she propped herself in a stance that would let her move any direction as quick as possible. Hanging around Dee had lots of advantages. The shadowmen seemed to notice her slight change in position. She looked like a panther ready to spring. A honey blond haired shadowman took a step towards her, and she flinched. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"You really don't want to play games with us girl." He gave her an evil looking smile. This was not good. He scooted himself a little closer, and looked her up and down. Her clothes were all torn up and covered with ash. Her hair was a wild mess of frost, and her eyes were like daggers of ice ready to do some damage to this creep. He reached over and touched her cheek. She tried to bite him, and he chuckled.

"After all, we do have your sister." He was playing with her already. Trying to get her all wound tight. Well he had succeeded, she was majorly pissed off. She bared her teeth and a low growl rose from her throat shocking both of them. The shadowman looked over her head at green-eyes, and gave him a little nod. Then he looked back at Julie.

"We are going to play a little game. After all, that is what your father is known for, so it only seems right." She glared at him, and he smiled.

"If you want your sister back, and I assume you do, then you will do what I tell you. You will…" A loud bag cut him off in mid-sentence. Everyone turned toward what used to be the house. The silence stretched for what seemed like forever, even the shadowmen were uneasy. Another bang and sparks filled the air. A gigantic black wolf emerged from the ashes. The shadowmen vanished into the darkness, and Julie was alone to face this creature. Or so she thought. Just as she got in a fighting stance she looked over to see green-eyes at her side. Her eyes widened, and just as she was about to ask what the heck he was doing the wolf launched himself directly at them. She jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. She looked to see the shadowman had as well. A door sized oval of white mist opened behind her. As the wolf launched again the shadowman slammed into her knocking them both into the mist.

It was cold, and when she looked back she could see the wolf fading away into the white. She felt as if she were falling, still in the arms of this mysterious man. He looked at her panicked, and then they hit the dirt. Both of them hit the ground so hard they left a little dent. Julie went rolling to the side and was stopped by a boulder. She shook her head and got up. After looking around a bit, she found the shadowman. He had hit a tree and was just starting to stand up. She marched over to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him into the tree power starting to fill her being. Then she spoke with enough venom in her voice that if he weren't immortal, would make him drop dead.

"Where are we"

**(A/N) Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Ok so not as much action as I would have hoped for this chapter. I'm sorry! Once I start writing it just comes out with a mind of its own! Plz review! **

**~Perkz**


	4. Chapter 4

Julie

Chapter 4

**(I own nothing!)**

"_Where are we."_

My body was shaking as the power surged through me. Power and anger. The shadowman just smirked at me. That pissed me off even more. I slammed him against the tree once again.

"Tell me!" he just shook his head and chuckled. "I honestly have no idea." That caught me off guard. My eyes widened a bit.

"You're the one that brought us here aren't you? You should know." He shook his head. "I didn't bring us here."

Now I was really confused. The adrenalin was slowly starting to fade and his weight was getting harder to bare. I had to set him down soon. I looked him directly in the eye trying to put at much menace behind the glare as I possibly could at the moment.

"I am going to let you down now, but you have to swear you are not going to do anything stupid that would hurt either of us." He met my glare with a steady one of his own. "why would I hurt you if I just fought with you?" Searching his eyes for lies she found none and set him down. Slowly unclenching her hands from his jacket. He smirked and straightened the leather, brushed some dust off, and turned to me.

"Well since it looks like we have quite a walk ahead of us" he looked around the woods. "we might as well get to know each other." He held out his hand. "You can call me Nick." She looked at his hand skeptically. He is a shadowman after all. Who knows what games he is up to. As much as she didn't want to trust him, she had no choice. If she was going to get out of here and find a way back to anyone she knew, she had to take the risk. She extended her hand until it met his firm grip.

"Julie." His eyes seemed to shine for half a second, then he let go of her hand.

"Well Julie, I guess we should start walking if we are going to find anything." He turned and started walking toward the woods. It didn't take long for Julie to match his stride.

"and what exactly are we trying to find." _Other than a way out of here. _She added silently in her head. He looked at her. "Well if we are where I think we are, we need to find what we are meant to do here." He turned his eyes forward and kept walking. "Woa woa woa woa." Julie grabbed his arm pulling him to a halt. "What are you talking about? What are we meant to do here?" She looked up at him quizzically.

"From the looks of it, we are in the past. Gone back in time. As for what we are meant to do here, I have no clue." He turned so he was facing her full on.

"I am the newest shadowman. I don't have much experience with timetravel, but I do know it is very rare when it does happen. And we can alter the future if we mess up. So I suggest you be careful and try not to mess anything up." With that he continues his fast pace through the woods. Julie huffed and stomped after him.

"jackass." She mumbled under her breath. She knew Nick heard her. He chuckled and kept walking. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours before they reached the edge of the forest, and beyond that was a house. Nick and Julie looked at each other then started toward it. When they reached the door, Julie grabbed the handle and instantly felt a power vibrating through it. Nick saw the look on her face and urged her to open it.

Instead shadows were starting to cloud her vision. She turned toward Nick to see his face a mask of surprise. He grabbed her arm, and the shadows engulfed him too until everything was black. When her vision cleared they were standing in a house she faintly recognized. And she was looking at her mother, well a younger version of her mother. Probably around her age, sitting on the floor next to a younger version of her step dad, and her friends. They were all staring at her in shock and fear.

Jenny was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook a little. Julie had to shake her head a bit to get rid of the mild shock. She looked her mother straight in the eye, set her jaw, and told her in the most serious tone she could manage.

"I'm your daughter."

**(A/N) OK! Plz tell me if I did ok! And if you have any ideas for me to continue I would love to hear them. I need some inspiration haha. Well plz review. Love ya lots!**

**~Perkz**


End file.
